Romance in Paradise
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: The title says it all. Much thanks to my niece Steph, who is home from college for summer break, for being my beta! Arigatou Stephie-chan! I'm better at writing lemons than regular fics...enjoy! R


Romance in Paradise

Something about spending time on a hot, secluded beach made Orihime wonder if there would be enough time for both she and Ichigo to get in one last romantic memory before returning to Karakura. Leafing through the color brochure she'd found at the hotel, one page caught her attention."Afternoon in Paradise" was how it began. "Imagine you and your sweetheart being whisked away to a private tropical paradise. Enjoy your privacy on a hidden beach with a basket of delicacies and vintage champagne. Romance can be found in the hidden grotto behind the waterfall" Orihime didn't have to read any further. This was the memory she'd been waiting to make with Ichigo. The mere thought of his fabulous abs glistening with oil under a hot, tropical sun was already beginning to get her flipped open her cell phone and speed dialed his number. In an instant, she heard his voice. "Hey, baby," Orihime asked, "Where are you right now?"

Ichigo answered in a hurried voice, "I'm just grabbing some souvenirs to take back to Karakura. I know we only have a day or two left and I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anyone."Orihime smiled to herself. It was so like Ichigo to be in the middle of an island paradise and still be thinking of everyone but himself. She brought the phone closer to her lips. "Hmmm, can you make it back here right away? I have a special surprise for you, but you have to be back here in thirty minutes.""Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything's fine," assured Orihime. "But if you don't get back here in time, you're going to miss the high point of our trip. I'll see you here in a half hour."It was less than twenty minutes before Ichigo came walking through the hotel lobby. Wearing tan shorts, he looked especially sexy. Orihime watched him from afar, his beautiful orange hair set against his broad, muscled chest. His shoulders were tanned and just begging for her arms to wrap themselves around him. Traffic seemed to stop when he crossed the room to greet her. He looked at her with his bright brown eyes and asked, "I'm here. What's the rush?"Orihime grabbed his hand and led him to the concierge's desk. "Two for the Hideaway Fantasy, please."

The concierge smiled knowingly and began writing up the paperwork, "You're in luck," he laughed. "We just had a cancellation. Our limousine will take you to the pier where you can board immediately."Ichigo was still a little puzzled. "Orihime," he began, "Can I at least take my bags to our room?"

"No time," she answered. "I'm afraid she's right, my friend," piped in the limousine driver. "If we don't move now, you'll miss the excursion completely."

"I'll have the bellboy take those to your room." The concierge chimed in.

"Come on," Orihime grinned. "Where's your sense of adventure?" With that, they jumped into the limousine and header to the harbor. The driver was right. They arrived just as the gangplank to the yacht was being readied for departure. The driver honked the horn, waving at the crewman, who held the gangplank in place. Feeling a bit more comfortable now, Ichigo tossed the driver a twenty dollar bill and thanked him for getting them there on time. It was just past eleven. They climbed aboard the yacht, helped along by the friendly crewman, who ushered them in to the main cabin. As Ichigo followed her in, Orihime couldn't help thinking to herself, '_In just a few hours, I'll take him to a place he's never even dreamed of!'_

The main cabin was paneled in shiny, fine oak, furnished with lush green carpet and heavy leather chairs. In the middle stood a round oak table, laid out with a sumptuous buffet of fruits, caviar, sweets and champagne. "Enjoy yourself," winked the crewman, "We should be there in thirty minutes." Then he shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"You know," started Ichigo as he sipped his champagne, "I have a very funny feeling that you're up to something very, very naughty."

As Orihime felt the champagne lighten her head, she bit her lower lip in that sexy devious way. Maybe it was the suddenness of the trip, or the caviar, or the champagne, but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. She began to tingle all over."Me?" Orihime teased, "What could I possibly be up to? I'm such a warm-hearted, sincere person! I just thought you'd want to enjoy a little side trip before we headed home, that's all. Someplace we've never been before."Orihime sensually rolled a fat strawberry along her lower lip and stared directly into Ichigo's sparkling eyes.

"And just where are we going on this little side trip?" he smirked. Ichigo looked down at the front of Orihime's white lace sun dress. Her round, full breasts were practically bursting out; her nipples were clearly hardening. She wiggled over to him put her warm, soft hand between his legs. She could feel him getting hard.

"Well, let's just say we're going to a place only found in your dreams," she whispered, wrapping her smooth, slender arm around his neck and licking his lips with the tip of her tongue.

Ichigo began kissing her, and then pulled away slightly. "And where might that be?"

Orihime giggled, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"A knock on the door interrupted them. "Orihime? Ichigo? We're just about ready to dock." The yacht's engines quieted to a murmur. Within a few minutes, the slight bump signaled that they had arrived.

"We're here," smiled Orihime with a mischievous down the gangplank, Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. They had docked on a tiny, isolated island. Before them was a white stretch of beach, entirely surrounded by lush, green bushes and tall, leafy trees. Bright red and pink flowers danced in the breeze. A strong fragrance of lavender hung in the thick, tropical air as it blew through Orihime's wild auburn hair. The first mate handed Ichigo a large wicker basket, then made his way back up the gangplank. Turning to them, he saluted and smiled,

"It's noon now. We'll be back at four to pick you up. Enjoy yourselves!"As the yacht cruised out of view, it occurred to Ichigo that being alone on a deserted tropical island with Orihime had been one of his long time wishes. She watched him as he opened the large basket, his muscular, bronzed arms rippling as he pulled out two oversized beach towels.

"Wow," marveled Orihime as she watched him unload the basket. "They've thought of everything!" "Oh, yeah," laughed Ichigo as he pulled out more packages and laid them out before her. "Check this out: Pasta salad, fresh fruit, cheese and crackers."

Jumping up with excitement, Orihime peered into the basket, only to quietly comment, "They've thought of everything….except we forgot…."

"Forgot what?" grinned Ichigo.

"…..Our swim suits!" she exclaimed.

Reaching around her from behind, he whispered in her ear once more: "Baby, there's nobody else for miles. Just wear what you were born with!"

She turned to face him. "Now who's the one up to something very, very naughty?"

Ichigo tapped his button lip with his finger, "Well….," He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame."…We are alone."

"And who's idea was this. Hmmm?"

"My gorgeous, outrageously sexy wife came up with the idea." He replied, nipping at her ear.

"I should send her a thank you note." She grinned ear to ear

Slowly kissing down her neck, Ichigo untied the string holding Orihime's sun dress up. "I can think of a better way to thank her besides a note."

Orihime shimmied out of her dress, revealing a sexy red thong, which showcased her shapely legs and firm ass. She stepped back from Ichigo and blew a kiss into the air. "You have to catch me first" she giggled and ran towards the lush jungle behind slipped off his clothes, and took off after her. He felt like a true islander, totally naked in paradise. As he ventured through the tall grass, he plucked flowers of ever known color. Gently tying each stem together, he made a crown of tropical flowers for Orihime.

The vision of Orihime standing amongst the flowers, nude, made him grow harder. Carefully, he sneaked up behind her, placing the flower crown upon her auburn tresses. His strong arms encircled around her waist. Pulling her closer, Ichigo enjoyed the view before them.

"Have you ever seen a more perfect view in your life?" Orihime questioned, laying her head upon his broad chest.

Before them, deep in the jungle sat a tropical lagoon. White sandy beach surrounded almost the entire area. A mist surrounded the area from the waterfall. Flowers of red, purple, and orange hues lay delicately on their green branches.

"Yes" He replied, turning her to face him, "You." Caressing her cheek, Ichigo stared into a pair of shimmering grey eyes, "You are my piece of paradise. You are the light that guides me home."

She planted her lips fully on his, and kissed him deeply. Ichigo returned the kiss, hard, their tongues playing a game of tag. He traced his tongue across her teeth.

Orihime loved the way Ichigo kissed her. In reality, she loved everything he did. Their relationship was magical from the start, and now as husband and wife, it's become a spiritual connection as well. She really wanted to make their honeymoon even more fantastic, something they will always remember.

Without breaking their kiss, Ichigo picked up his bride and carried her slowly towards the crystal clear water. As his feet hit the cool water, the sudden temperature change made him gasp, stopping his assault on Orihime's lips. "Cold." He said breathlessly. Orihime giggled, brushing her lips on his cheek and breathing into his ear. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." She moved her head and he moved his, there lips locking together in passion and lust.

He made his way through the water, his feet touching the smooth water floor, the sound of the waterfall and Orihime's moans enveloping his hearing. The rush of the water grew louder, as his steps drew them closer, never once did he pause the onslaught of passion to her tender lips. He could feel the mist from the waterfall hitting his bare skin, his hair becoming slick with moisture, clinging to his face.

They passed through the waterfall, lips still locked together, the pounding of the water on his skin, the pulsating sensation on his back and shoulders, matching the pulsing hardness in his groan. He carried her to a small ledge, far enough back to give them privacy, yet close enough to feel the gentle mist from the waterfall.

Ever so gently, he set her down, hearing her moan and feeling her body shiver as her warm bare skin make contact with the cold stone of the ledge. "Ichigo" She said breathlessly, pulling away from his lips, laying back on the stone. He pulled himself out of the water, and kneeled beside her. In one fluent motion, he raised her legs and slid the red thong off her, throwing it carelessly to the side, and lowering her legs gently back down.

His fingers moved across the smooth skin of her leg, tracing the curves, till his hand reached between her legs, feeling the warmth between them. He let his fingers do the work, while he enveloped one of her breasts in his other hand, teasing her already hard nipples. She moaned his name and he felt himself grow harder. He moved his hand out from between her legs, feeling her juices on his fingers. He positioned himself between her, spreading her legs.

Very slowly, very deliberately, Ichigo pushed himself into her. Her moans were barely audible over the rushing waterfall. Only halfway in, Orihime could feel his immense, hardened cock driving a wedge within her. Moving deeper, she could feel herself straining to envelope all Ichigo had to give her. She began to relax, enjoying the friction of his movement. With each grind of her hips, Ichigo moved in a little deeper, grunting with pleasure, sighing with deeply with each stroke, she was taking all of him in every time, wishing she could consume even more of him. She was moving faster, too. The harder she pushed, the more friction she desired. The two of them were moving in perfect unison, slamming into each other with loving frenzy and divine passion that increased with successive thrust. Ichigo pounded her harder. Faster. Deeper than ever before. Orihime tossed back her wild red hair and shot a glance into Ichigo's wild brown eyes.,

"Ichi-." She panted

"I know." He replied, devouring her neck with sloppy kisses.

She clawed at his arms as Ichigo pumped her. He could feel her tightening around him. Orihime was out of control now, screaming to the wind for anyone to hear as a violent orgasm raged though her body.

Deep inside Orihime, he felt a sudden surge of energy building. This was it for him, one more thrust and Ichigo exploded, flooding her with a torrent of hot steamy love that filled her beyond her capacity. Ichigo struggled to control the intense spasms that overtook him. Collapsing onto the smooth stone, desperately trying to catch his breath, Ichigo pulled Orihime's body close to a few minutes, Orihime turned to face Ichigo.

He looked deeply and thoughtfully at her. "You know," he said, "When you told me you'd take me to a place we'd never been, I knew you weren't talking about this island."

Orihime shot back a knowing grin. "Well, I wanted to give you something to remember our time here." Then she kissed him softly and added, "And a shot glass with a hula girl on it just didn't seem to cut it."


End file.
